


everything changes

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Poetry, they just care about each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: When a visit to an alien planet doesn't go as planned, the Doctor struggles to share his feelings with Rose.*a ten/rose poem*





	everything changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bend_me_shape_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/gifts).



the planet is grey.

the sky,

the soil,

the grass,

the scrubby trees.

all grey. even the sunlight

has a greyish tint. rose isn’t a bit

surprised when the first local

they meet--also hued grey--

cowers from them;

her pink sundress

dazzles

even her own eyes.

they don’t stay long.

the doctor

doesn’t say much, barely

mumbling

something about

conditions changing

and solar flares

and dust particles in the atmosphere

before lapsing into

silence.

he’s still strangely quiet

when they get back to the TARDIS,

already turned a dusky blue-grey

by the prominent

dust.

 

ushering her inside with his hand

on her lower back he finally says

_ that wasn’t quite what i had in mind. _

_ ’s alright. not exactly your fault. _

_ things change. _

there’s an odd light in his eyes.

_ that’s it exactly. this planet was once _

_ beautiful. covered in _

_ lakes and streams, _

_ gardens of bright blooms, _

_ and i wanted… _

he’s frustrated now, rose can see it

in the slant of his shoulders,

the curve of his hands into almost fists.

_ it should have been a good place, rose-- _

_ the right place-- _

_ to tell you… _

she laces her fingers through his.

he looks like he might need her strength,

so she gives it to him.

he blinks, startled,

then grins,

and before she knows it

his lips capture hers in a

kiss,

soft as rose petals.

it’s only a moment, that kiss.

she knows that, but it feels like

eternity.

like somehow

they’ve been caught in slow-motion

or been gifted all of

time.

maybe they have.

_ you’re right. _

_ things change. _

_ i hope that’s okay. _

_ you are my greatest adventure, _

_ rose tyler. _

_ that’s what i wanted to tell you. _

_ i’m yours. _

_ if you’ll have me. _

 

when she finds her voice again,

she whispers,

_ forever. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 3 | prompt: ten x rose and adventure


End file.
